Betrayed Memory
by FaithinBones
Summary: The memory of Angela's mother is betrayed by Hannah and Billy doesn't take that well.
1. Chapter 1

(Season 6)

This story takes place after Booth breaks up his relationship with Hannah Burley. This story is AU.

I really don't own Bones.

ooooooooooooooooo

She wanted to scream, but instead stood holding the newspaper in her hands, almost paralyzed with anger and rage. Angela read the article twice hoping that what she had read wasn't really there, but to her horror the words didn't change. There they were, there for all the world to read and she knew the world would avidly read this because the world was nosy and lapped up personal information about the rich and famous.

Hodgins strolled into his wife's office carrying the large decaf latte Angela had requested he get her while he was out buying a coffee for himself. "Here Ange . . . Angela what's wrong? Did . . . did someone . . . die?" The look on her face filled him with dread. He had never really seen that emotion on her face before and it frightened him. "Ange tell me what's wrong. Is the baby okay?"

His words penetrating the red hot rage that clouded her mind, Angela thrust the paper at her husband and tried to make sense when she responded. "The baby's fine . . . Look . . . look at this . . . this . . . this . . ." Words failed her and words never failed her.

Terrified with what he might see, Hodgins took the paper and placed her coffee on the desk next to him. Quickly, he read the article Angela had jabbed with her finger. When at first it didn't register he reread it. Stunned, he crumpled the paper in his hand and turned a wary eye on his wife. "Babe I didn't tell her I promise you. This wasn't me. I would never . . ."

Angela grabbed the paper from Hodgins and skimmed the article once more. "I know you didn't do it, Jack. I know you'd never betray me like this . . . Booth, maybe he told her. I mean how else would she find out?"

"Babe, you know Booth doesn't know about this." Hodgins was sure of one thing and that was Booth was loyal to his friends. "Unless you told him, there is no way he knows and I sure as hell didn't tell him. Babe the only other person that knows about this besides your Dad is Brennan and no way would she tell anyone. She hates gossip. She thinks it's a waste of time plus you told her not to tell anyone."

Her anger cooler now, Angela sighed heavily and tried to think. The byline for the news article was what had drawn her to the story in the first place. Hannah was a television reporter, so Angela hadn't realized that Hannah even wrote stories for newspapers let alone the New York Times. "If Booth didn't tell her and Brennan didn't tell her then how did she find out? How . . . just how?"

"I don't know." Hodgins picked up the cup of coffee and urged her to take it. "Come on Babe, have some coffee while we think." Relieved that she was calm enough to take the drink, Hodgins sat on the chair next to the desk and crossed his legs. "Okay, what can we do? You can call Hannah and ask her about it. You can talk to Dr. B or Booth. We can talk to your Dad . . . Babe, maybe he gave an interview and finally talked about it . . ."

"No . . . no he wouldn't. It was too painful for him and it still is." Angela was certain of one thing, her father would never talk to a reporter about this. "Besides, if he did talk to Hannah he would have called me, so I wouldn't be blindsided. No . . . she found out and I need to know how . . . I will have to call Dad though. He needs to know if he doesn't already." The words were barely spoken when Angela's phone rang. "Dad . . . no Dad I didn't tell her. I wouldn't do that . . . Dad, no Jack didn't tell her. Dad, you know Brennan, she wouldn't tell anyone else either and no one else knows. She found out somehow, but I don't know how . . . Dad, Jack and I are trying to consider our options right now. I think I might go talk to Booth and see if he knows where Hannah is since she used to be his girlfriend . . . they broke up, they don't live together now . . . a week . . . yes, I realize that . . . let me check into this for you . . . Dad, let me . . . Dad . . ." The line went dead and Angela pocketed her phone. "Dad is coming."

"Oh shit." Hodgins crossed his arms against his chest and felt frightened for the world. A pissed off Billy couldn't be a good thing. "Oh shit."

"Exactly." Angela placed her cup of coffee down and turned to face her PC. Quickly doing a search she found the phone number for the New York Times. "I'm going to try to track down Hannah and talk to her before Dad gets here. Maybe I can find out who told her and I can confront that person first. I can warn them to flee for their lives because Dad is really mad right now or . . . or maybe I should just stand-by and watch Dad beat the shit out of them. I haven't made up my mind yet."

"Oh shit." Hodgins shook his head and thanked God that he would not be the object of Billy's wrath or his wife's.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had had a long day. Cam had taken it in her head that a murder had had to be solved in one day and he'd gone a long with it. Not because he cared about Valentine's Day, but because it was something to do. Right now, at that time in his life, he worried about being alone too much. The urge to gamble was like an itch he dared not scratch. Since Hannah had turned down his proposal, he'd been to a Gamblers Anonymous meeting every night. It helped, but not as much as being around his partner. Brennan was the reason why he'd given up on gambling in the first place and no matter how strained their relationship was, he wanted to be sober for her. He wanted her respect and he knew gambling would ruin that.

Weary, he stepped out of his truck, loosened his tie and turned to lock the SUV. That accomplished, he turned and found himself face to face with Angela's father. "Can I help you?"

"I'm a private man, Agent Booth." Billy stood staring at Booth wondering if he could intimidate the agent at all. "I don't like it when someone sticks their nose in my personal business."

Tired and hungry, Booth decided he was done with the conversation. "Welcome to the club." Moving past the musician, Booth moved across the street towards his apartment building.

Not surprised that Booth hadn't folded like his son-in-law would have, Billy silently followed the agent across the street and into the building. Booth was aware that he was being followed and decided to be a pain in the ass. Instead of taking the elevator, he bypassed it, entered the stairwell and climbed the steps rapidly. His feet were tired and hurting, but at that point he didn't care. He didn't like it when someone tried to scare him and he was damned if he was going to let a rock God make him look weak. Once he was on the second floor, he moved down the hallway, Billy following casually behind him. Once the door was open to his apartment, Booth left the door open to see if Billy would follow him in. He had no idea what the man wanted, but he realized he might as well get it over with, whatever it was. He wanted to eat and go to bed.

Billy entered the apartment and closed the door behind him. Moving down the hallway, he quickly entered a cluttered, but neat living room and spotted Booth standing in front of a cabinet, opening a bottle of Scotch. "Did you talk to Hannah Burley about me or my personal business?"

Surprised at the question, Booth took the time to pour himself a glass of Scotch and sip some of the amber liquid. "And what the hell would I know about your personal business? I don't belong to your fan club and I don't read gossip rags. Why don't you tell me what the fuck you want?" Moving over towards his recliner, Booth sat down and removed his shoes. Leaning back, he felt some relief to finally be off of his feet.

Not used to people not quaking when he put pressure on them, Billy removed his sunglasses and placed them in his jacket pocket. Moving over to the Scotch decanter, he picked up a glass and pointed at the Scotch. After Booth nodded, Billy poured himself a couple of fingers of the liquor and moved over to the couch. "You dated Hannah Burley."

"And now you're in my private business." Booth sipped some of his Scotch and wished the older man would get down to business. "We broke up, if it's any of your business and it really isn't."

Billy shrugged his shoulders and sipped some of the Scotch. "Not bad." Placing the glass on the coffee table, he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "She wrote a newspaper article in the New York Times about a tragic time in my past . . . Very few people know about that time. Dr. Brennan was told about it a long time ago by my daughter and you're friends with Dr. Brennan. I figured she told you about it and you told that reporter . . . to impress her maybe?"

His glass now empty, Booth placed it on the floor next to his chair and leaned back. "One, Bones doesn't gossip. She hates that shit and so do I. Two, I don't need to impress anyone. Three, if I did know something about you and your tragic past, why the hell would I tell Hannah? She's a war correspondent not a gossip columnist. Four, this tragic past you're talking about can't be too much of a secret since you're famous and famous people's lives are under a microscope with the press and the fans. I should know, Bones had some freaks for fans and they seem to know everything about her and last but not least, five, I like your music, but I'm not a fucking fan . . . anything else?"

Truly impressed with Booth's return use of intimidation, Billy picked up the glass again and emptied it. "I like you Agent Booth . . . How would Hannah Burley find about something that happened in my past over thirty years ago? It happened in Texas not here. Like I said only a few people know about it and none of them would talk to a reporter about it."

Booth shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know . . . Hannah and I aren't on speaking terms right now. I'm not really on speaking terms with anyone right now except maybe Bones and my grandfather and I'm not really sure about them either."

"So she didn't mention anything about me when you and Hannah were still together?" Billy was starting to feel frustrated. Booth had been the one person that he thought might have had a hand in the newspaper article and now he wasn't so sure. "She had to have been working on this for a while."

Slowly shaking his head, Booth realized that he needed to get a copy of the New York Times and find out what the musician was so upset about. "She's been working as a political correspondent ever since she arrived in the District. Whatever she wrote about, maybe she ran into someone that knew about it and they told her. She didn't tell me about it. The last thing I heard that she'd got wind about was that some congressman from Texas had taken some kickbacks from a major pharmaceutical company and then sponsored a bill to increase the length of time a patent can be held before other companies can start selling drugs as generics."

A chill running down his back, Billy sat up straight. "What congressman?"

"I don't know." Booth really wanted Billy to go away. "Um, maybe Congressman Barlow. I wasn't that interested at the time when Hannah was telling me about it. Congressman Barlow is a pretty rotten piece of shit and nothing the man does surprises me. What I can't figure out is how he keeps getting elected, the sorry bastard."

The cold darkness of the past pressed hard against him and Billy was now sure he knew who had betrayed him. "Agent Booth, I'd like your help if you have the time."

"Look, I'm tired, I'm hungry and I want to go to bed." Booth was certain he didn't want to be involved in whatever Billy was upset about, not if Hannah was involved too. "Why don't you just go back to Texas or where ever the hell you were and just leave me alone? Whatever Hannah wrote about, there are no take backs. Millions of people have seen whatever it is by now. Just get your publicist or manager or whatever to give a press conference and explain your side of whatever the hell it's about and in a few days it will blow over when some other musician or actor does something stupid and gets caught."

Glumly, Billy stared at Booth and debated what he should do next. "Let me tell you a story. It's isn't a long story, but maybe you'll see that this thing that has been done to me and my daughter needs to be revenged. Not necessarily by blood, but a good old fashioned ass whipping might be in order." Since Booth didn't say anything, Billy continued. "It started thirty five years ago . . . "

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Does this sound interesting?


	2. Chapter 2

(Season 6)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones, not even a little bit.

Oooooooooooooooo

Booth woke up the next morning to the smell of brewing coffee floating in the air. Rubbing his eyes, he realized that Billy must have stayed the night in the apartment instead of leaving for a hotel or at least he assumed that was what was going on. After the rock musician had told his story, Booth had told him he wasn't getting involved and told the man to leave. The last time Booth had seen the older man was when he'd closed his bedroom door after telling Billy he knew where the door was.

Furious that Billy was trying to involve him in his personal business, Booth threw the blanket aside that was covering his body and sat on the edge of his bed pressing some weight on his feet in hopes that those first steps would not be painful that morning.

The smell of cooking bacon now warring with the smell of the coffee, Booth groaned as he stood up. Hobbling over to the bedroom door, he yanked it open and moved into the living room. The television on, but the sound off, Booth noticed that the channel was set to the morning news. Flipping the television off, he made his way to the kitchen and stopped at the sight of Angela and Billy busy cooking breakfast in his kitchen. "What the hell is going on? It's six in the morning for God's sake and this is my place, not yours."

Angela had known that Booth would be angry when he realized that they had invaded his apartment, but it couldn't be helped. Turning away from the pan holding the sizzling bacon, Angela used her fork to point at Booth. "Shouldn't you be wearing pants or shorts or something?"

Not about to let Angela dictate anything, Booth crossed his arms against his bare chest. "If I want to wear boxers then that's what I'm going to wear. This is my apartment and you weren't invited. What the hell are you doing here? Billy, I told you last night I'm not going to help you."

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela turned back to the pan while her father continued to fry eggs. "We need to know how Hannah found out about my Mom and we need your help."

His jaw rigid, he glared at the couple standing in his kitchen and tried to keep his voice under some control. "I'm not dating Hannah anymore. She's out of my life. I don't know anything about how she found out about this shit you're in a snit about and I don't care. Stop what you're doing and leave."

Carefully moving the egg filled pan from the eye of the stove to a cooler section of the stove, Billy turned to face Booth. "I think you need to calm down, Son . . . Angela is your friend or at least you're supposed to be friends and friends help friends in time of need. You are responsible for Hannah being in this country, so you bear some responsibility for what she did. She has dishonored my family by writing about the tragic death of Angela's mother. She had no business writing about that. She didn't receive my permission nor did she receive permission from Angela. I expect you to help us in this matter as it is about honor and I assume you are a honorable man."

Exasperated, Booth threw his hands in the air, turned abruptly and stalked back into his bedroom where he slammed the door shut.

Not sure what that meant, Angela removed the cooked bacon from the skillet onto a plate and replaced it with raw bacon. "Don't let the eggs sit in the grease like that Dad, they'll end up overcooking . . . Booth will help us, he just needs time to think it over."

After the pan was back over the hot eye in front of him, Billy checked the eggs and started to remove them from the pan to a platter. "He's being a might sensitive right now."

The bacon now sizzling, Angela picked up a piece of cooked bacon and bit off a piece. "He didn't take his breakup with Hannah very well. He's mad at everyone or at least that's what Brennan says."

"Good, maybe we can use that anger to our advantage." Billy cracked open more eggs into the waiting pan. "Not only does that reporter need a lesson in privacy and civility so does that bastard who leaked the story about your mother to her. If it was Dr. Barlow, he's going to regret the day he was born. I don't give a good God damn if he's a congressman or not. No one invades my privacy and no one desecrates your mother's memory and gets away with it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a quick shower and shave, Booth changed his clothes and made his bed. Once he was ready, he left his bedroom to face his unwanted guests. Stalking past a food laden table and his unwanted guests quietly eating breakfast, Booth entered the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. After he'd drunk half of the cup, he felt ready to meet with the pests that had invaded his apartment. Topping off his cup, he loaded it down with sugar to give himself an extra boost and left the kitchen. Standing in the doorway, he stared glumly at Angela. "I don't know where Hannah is. She moved out and I didn't ask for a forwarding address . . . I don't see why I have to be in the middle of this drama. I didn't help her write the story and it's an old story any way."

Billy picked up a napkin and carefully wiped his egg speckled lips. "Son, like I told you, if you hadn't been involved with the woman then she wouldn't have come back here. She did and she's decided to stick her nose in our very private business. Sit down and eat something you'll feel better on an a full stomach."

Since he was hungry and the food was already made, Booth sat down next to Angela and filled his plate with eggs, bacon and toast. "Just because someone dates someone doesn't mean they're responsible for whatever crap that person pulls in the future. She and I are quits. I have no intention of talking to her, so I don't see why I have to be involved."

"Quit wriggling like a worm on a hook." Billy was tired of Booth's excuses. "You're in this and that's that. The sooner you help us the sooner you can get rid of me. I'm not going anywhere until I get this thing taken care of."

Annoyed that Billy refused to take no for an answer, Boot scooped up some eggs on his fork and began to eat.

Angela knew that Booth still hadn't committed to their demand, so she refused to relax. "Booth, I know you're angry with Hannah. We all know that, but if she's going to talk to anyone then it would probably be you."

Swallowing, Booth sipped his coffee. "Look, I asked her to marry me and she said no, okay? I was pissed at her then and I'm still pissed and she knows that. Do you really think she's going to talk to me now? I sure as hell wouldn't if I were her."

Angela slathered some blackberry jelly onto her toast and thought about it. "Booth it's either you or Brennan. You two are or were closer to Hannah than anyone else. She barely knows me and she knows I don't like her. We need someone to talk to her and well, it will be easier if you try than if Brennan tries. She's too blunt and that might make Hannah lock her lips tight . . . Just help us Booth, please."

"I'm not used to begging anyone for help, Booth." Billy admired Booth's courage and his refusal to be afraid of him, but it was just so damn inconvenient when someone just didn't do what he said. "This thing is all about Tracy and my daughter Angela. I'm asking for them. Wouldn't you do the same thing for your family?"

Cornered, Booth finally gave in. "Look, it's an old story and why do you care so much? It happened and now the world knows . . . so what? It'll be forgotten in a few days."

Billy shook his head and tried to make Booth see his point of view. "Tracy died a tragic death. Up until now, most people just know that she died right after Angela was born and that was that. There wasn't any twitter and other such nonsense back then, so the story didn't spread around. Now people know the particulars and that isn't right. That story took away the dignity of her death. It took away the privacy she deserves and it makes her the object of unwanted gossip and misplaced concern . . . Angela doesn't need that kind of attention right now. She's aleady been bothered by a reporter about it. My son-in-law was stalked at the Royal Diner yesterday afternoon by one of my exuberant fans. My daughter is with child, you know that. She doesn't need this, but it's happening anyway. Whoever invaded my privacty needs their nuts pressed in a vice."

Caught in something he was unable to get out of, Booth finally nodded his head. "Alright, but I think it's a mistake to involve me. Hannah's not going to talk to me, mark my words."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Seeley, what are you doing here?" Hannah had just come out of a meeting with her producer and was shocked her see her former lover standing in her office. She was even more shocked when she realized that he wasn't alone and she saw Angela and her father were there too. "Oh, I see." Moving between the three uninvited guests, she sat down behind her desk and leaned back against her chair. "You should really talk to Congressman Barlow not me. He was the one who spilled the beans about your um . . . girlfriend. I wasn't looking for a story like that, but the Congressman was trying to divert my attention from the real story I was working on. I passed it on to my producer and he wasn't interested in news that old, so I passed it on to a friend at the New York Times. He paid me to write up a human interest story and I did."

"You invaded my privacy." Billy stood facing Hannah and glared at her. "What happened to Tracy happened a long time ago and all you've done is upset my daughter and she's with child for God's sake. Don't you think she worries that what happened to her mama might happen to her? Are you trying to stress out my daughter? Do you want her to have difficulties this late in her pregnancy?"

Used to people trying to intimidate her, Hannah wasn't impressed with Billy's harsh tone of voice. "Yes, no and no. Angela, your mother died a long time ago and it's tragic, but you've lived with that knowledge for a long time. I don't see how it's upsetting to read about it now. Your mother died under tragic circumstances, but the odds of that happening to you at this late date is astronomical. Why are you really here?"

"Hannah . . . Angela and Billy are upset because you divulged private information about a woman who died for her child." Booth had always hated the press and Hannah's attitude wasn't helping the situation. "Why even print it? Billy is a rock and roll star that's true, but most people like to read about the hot stars of today like Rihanna or that kid Beiber not stars from way in the past. This news is 35 years old. Who cares besides Angela and her father?"

His eyes now locked on Booth, Billy had a feeling that the Agent was punishing him and he was doing a masterful job. After bestowing a slight smirk on Booth, Billy turned his attention back towards the reporter. "The story is written and I can't do anything about it, but I can do something about the person who told you. Now was it really Dr. Barlow that told you or are you just blowing smoke up our skirts?"

Since the congressman was sleazy as far as Hannah was concerned, the reporter didn't have a problem giving up her source. Barlow hadn't asked to be treated like an anonymous source and he deserved whatever happened to him as far as she was concerned. "Yes, it was the congressman. He'd been ducking me for weeks about a story I was doing on him and once I managed to corner him, he talked about everything that wasn't relative to my story. He's a braggart and he tried to impress me by what a great doctor he was and is and how he only does good works, like he's a saint or something. That story about Tracy Zhou was his way of trying to show me the sacrifices that people make in their lives and how he was there to help them do it. I'm still after him for corruption, but that day, I wasn't able to shake any information from him that I needed. I'm going to go at it from a different angel though. He's not off the hook yet."

"Ma'am, what you did is inexcusable." Billy hooked his thumbs in his belt and stared at the blonde reporter. "I plan to sue you. Now I know I won't win, but I will file as many law suits as I can and tie you up in court for years. I can afford to pay lawyers to harass you, can you afford to pay lawyers to defend what you did?"

Used to being threatened, Hannah smiled. "File all the law suits you like. I didn't do anything illegal and in the end you'll pay for my lawyers. I've been through this before just so you know."

Disgusted, Booth shook his head. "God, what did I ever see in you, Hannah? You aren't even human. Tracy Zhou was old history and didn't deserve to be dragged through the gossip columns. All you've done is hurt people by publishing this shit." Turning on his heels, Booth left his former lover's office and marched down to the lobby where he waited for Angela and her father.

Angela watched Booth leave and then turned back to face Hannah. "He's too good for you. The way you used him and used us . . . I'm glad you don't have your clutches in Booth anymore. You would have just made his life miserable." Turning on her heels, Angela waddled out of the room. She was so angry she wanted to cry and Angela wasn't about to do that in front of Hannah.

Now that Billy was alone with the reporter, Billy gave her one of his patented serious smiles. The smile was on his lips, but it didn't touch the rest of his face. "Now young lady, this is the way it's going to be. Accidents happen. You never know when or how. You've fucked with the wrong man this time. I don't give a shit about you or your lawyers. Hire them. You may survive long enough to go to court, who knows."

A chill running down her spine, Hannah didn't let that fear touch her face. "Are you threatening me?"

"I'm making you a promise." Billy removed his sunglasses from his jacket pocket and placed them on his face. "Get reassigned back overseas. It's too dangerous for you over here right now. You have two weeks before things start happening and you're not going to like it." His message delivered, Billy turned and left the room.

Hannah wasn't really afraid of Billy and his threats, but she had been thinking of getting reassigned back to Iraq or Afghanistan and this might be the perfect time to do it. Congressman Barlow could take care of the mess since he started it. The man was a snake and if Billy brought him down, then so be it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.

A/N: I promise you will find out what happened to Tracy in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

(Season 6)

Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I really don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth was enjoying a cup of coffee at the diner when Brennan appeared next to his table. "May I sit down?"

Surprised to see her, Booth nodded his head and placed his cup down. "Of course, you don't have to ask, you know that."

"I just didn't want to invade your space." Sitting down across from Booth, Brennan ordered a cup of coffee from a passing waitress. "Angela told me that you helped her and her father talk to Hannah. It must have been very painful for you . . . talking to Hannah."

He appreciated her sympathy and wanted her to know it. "Bones, first you aren't invading my space, okay? Yeah I was mad about what happened between me and Hannah, but that's done. I've moved on. What choice do I have? As for Angela, all I did was back her and Billy up while they talked to Hannah about Angela's mother. I didn't really do anything . . . You know this whole Tracy thing made me realize that I made a huge mistake about Hannah. It wasn't her just turning me down either . . . we should never have been together in the first place. So, how's it going at the Lab? I know you're working on that cold case for Baltimore P. D."

"Really? You think Hannah was a mistake?" Brennan had been puzzled about what Booth had seen in Hannah and she had spent the last several months trying to figure out why he was attracted to her. "She seemed your type. She's beautiful, intelligent, independent, she's very brave all very good characteristics to have in a mate."

His first inclination was to cut off Brennan's curiosity about his affair and to stop the conversation. He didn't really want to talk about his failure with Hannah, but he knew that Brennan was just curious and meant no harm. His partner was socially awkward and she was always trying to figure out how relationships worked or didn't work, at least when it came to his relationships and after all this time, he was used to it. Birds have to fly and Brennan had to ask questions whether or not they hurt him or not. He knew she wasn't trying to be cruel. That wasn't who she was. She just needed to understand why things happened the way they did. "I guess she was my type. I love intelligent, independent women Bones. I always have. They just don't really want someone like me, but that's okay. I get it."

"What do you get?" Brennan was certain that Booth was still angry about his rejection, but she truly wanted to know if there was a chance they would ever be together. She had thought about it for the last few weeks and though she wasn't ready to commit to a relationship at that time, she thought she could commit to one in the future with Booth, if he could just let his anger go and see that she was standing right there in front of him, willing to try to be more than the friend and partner he needed. She had changed her opinion about relationships and love in the last year, but she was still afraid that that change wasn't good enough. Brennan still felt that she was too logical and that she couldn't return the love that someone like Booth needed, but she felt that there was a chance she might be able to do it if given a chance.

Already regretting not stopping the conversation, Booth sipped some of his coffee to buy himself a little time. "I'm a working class guy. I'm kind of rough around the edges and I don't always say the proper things. Usually because I don't care. My grandfather was a cop and so was his father. Booths are blue collar people . . . Rebecca comes from money. She was on her way to becoming a lawyer when we hooked up. When it got serious, when she got pregnant she realized that she couldn't marry me. I didn't fit into her world and I never would . . . Hannah . . . Hannah was just looking for a boyfriend that was willing to give her a good time. Afghanistan was a tough assignment for her. She saw a lot of death and she wanted to feel at least a little happiness. I knew when we hooked up that she was just looking for fun and sex and to tell you the truth that's what I wanted too, but that was over there, not over here. This is my life, what I have here, I wanted it to be serious. I wanted her to be serious about me, but . . . yeah, I made a mistake. She didn't want that, she just wanted to live in the moment, the hell with the future and the hell with me." Booth felt his anger start to heat up and he knew that wasn't good for him or Brennan. Reining in his emotions, Booth shook his head. "Yeah, I love strong independent women, Bones, but strong independent women don't want me."

Her mind racing, sifting through the information Booth had provided, Brennan knew that she had a lot to think about. She knew that Booth was still angry, but because he was talking to her, he trusted her and that was all she needed to know. She knew that as long as she had his trust there was a chance that someday their relationship could alter and become more personal. They both needed to make more changes in their lives, but those changes were already happening and she was certain that in the end, Booth would see that there was someone his type interested in him and that it was possible they could make the relationship work. "I don't think that's true Booth. I think that there is a possibility that there is a woman who is your type interested in you. She may not be ready yet, but I think she will be someday."

It was almost as if Brennan was trying to give him a message, but he wasn't sure if she was talking about her or just a future unknown someone that he hadn't met yet. Cautiously, Booth moved his cup to the side and leaned on the table. "Is that woman really interested in me or is this just a pep talk about possibilities?"

A little confused, Brennan frowned at her partner and tried to unravel what he had just asked. She didn't want to make a mistake. "I . . . I know that there is a woman who is interested in you, but she's . . . she's . . . afraid."

Booth realized that in her unsubtle way, Brennan as telling him that if he was patient, when he was ready, when he wasn't angry with the world, that she might take a chance with him. It sounded like she was still uncertain she was ready, but if it meant just being patient then he could do it. It had already been six years, what was six more? "Okay, well . . . okay. I'm not ready and I guess this mystery woman isn't ready either, but maybe in the future . . ."

"Yes the future." Brennan felt that she had said all she could say and that Booth had understood. Maybe there would be a time when they could get together, but even if that didn't happen, she was still grateful that he was her friend. She valued his friendship and considered it her most important possession.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Congressman Barlow, woke up with a pounding headache. He was hot and he was thirsty. His eyelids were almost gummy and he hesitated to open them. The previous evening he had been confronted by an old friend and at first he had feared that Billy was going to hurt him in some way. The congressman had poured on the East Texas charm, reminding Billy about how he had tried to save Tracy's life while she was pregnant with Angela, but the cancer had been too advanced and he had been forced to make Tracy choose, chemo or have her baby, but not both.

The very pregnant woman had made her fateful decision and she had pleaded with Barlow not to call Billy about her condition. He was on the road, touring with his band and there was nothing he could do about her situation. Tracy wanted her baby to live and she had chosen to let the cancer run amok in her body while she continued with her pregnancy. Dr. Barlow had assured her that he could do a C-section and take the baby as early as possible and then start the cancer treatment, hopefully saving her life in the end.

Tracy had trusted Dr. Barlow and she had lived with the pain of the breast cancer that was eating her alive. Her baby had finally come into the world, but her physician had admitted that there was nothing he could do for her after all. Tracy was dying and she needed to let Billy know about Angela as soon as possible.

Much to Barlow's sorrow, Tracy had died before Billy could return to Waco and Barlow had handed Angela over to Foster Care until he could arrange for Billy to gain custody of his child. Of course, Billy had been furious when he'd found out about Tracy's death and Angela being given to strangers, but Barlow had felt he had done the best he could do under the circumstances. He had promised Billy that he would never tell anyone the story about Tracy. He knew that Billy didn't want his girlfriend's heroic death to be sensationalized in the press and he had sworn on his honor to give Tracy the dignity she deserved.

The previous evening, when he had run into Billy in front of his apartment, Barlow knew that it wasn't an accident and had immediately apologized for giving the story to Hannah. He had tried to make it sound like he'd been tricked into divulging the story and he had played up his hatred for all reporters. Barlow had called them unethical, untrustworthy, uncaring about other people's losses and the congressman had felt that Billy had bought his excuses. Billy was an old friend and he knew that Billy would trust him over the word of a journalist any day. It was just the way things were done in Texas.

Rubbing his gritty eyelids, Barlow finally opened them and stared at the bright blue sky over head. The sun was to his right and was quite fierce. The roaring sound of traffic in the distance, the feel of dirt and sand under his body and Barlow knew that he wasn't home. He knew that he wasn't in Washington D.C. either. A groan escaping his chapped lips, he surged up into a sitting position and turned his head toward the sound of the traffic. The cars small in the distance, the congressman was certain that the highway was probably a good four or five miles away.

As he placed his hands down on the ground to give himself leverage to stand, Barlow felt pain lance through his upper left arm and looked down to see a little blood on his shirt sleeve. Carefully rolling up his sleeve, he found a large bandage covering his upper arm. Wincing, he removed the bandage and found a tattoo freshly placed on his arm. _Tracy – RIP._ "Well, Fuck!"

Oooooooooooooooooooo

This is the end of my story. Please let me know what you think of it. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

(Season 6)

JBCFlyers19 requested just a little bit more. I hope this is what you wanted.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Bogged down in paper work, Booth was almost relieved when he heard a knock on the frame of his office door. Looking up, he noticed a stranger standing in his doorway who definitely looked like a Fed. "Yeah, can I help you?"

Flipping open a badge and credentials, the man stepped into the office and introduced himself. "We haven't met. I'm FBI Special Agent Arlan Morse. I'd like to speak to you. I'm working with the Capitol Police and we're investigating an incident."

Curious as to why Morse wanted to talk to him, Booth leaned back against his chair, pointed at the chair in front of his desk and then clasped his hands together against his stomach. "What's up?"

After he removed a picture from his jacket pocket, Morse held it up and leaned forward to give Booth a good look. "Do you know this man?"

Unable to hide his amusement, Booth chuckled. "Of course I do, don't you?"

Irritated, Morse placed the picture back in his jacket pocket and glared at the Head of Major Crimes. "Congressman Barlow claims that this man attacked him, assaulted him, kidnapped him and dumped in west Texas near El Paso."

Since he didn't see why he should care what happened to Congressman Barlow, Booth shrugged his shoulders. "What does that have to do with me?"

Not really the reaction Morse had expected, the man frowned. "He's a friend of yours. You were spotted with him the same week that Congressman Barlow claims he was kidnapped. You visited a reporter named Hannah Burley with Billy and his daughter. Do you deny that?"

Snorting, Booth leaned forward and rested his arms on his desk. "First I am not a friend of Billy. He and I don't run in the same circles and that's a damn fact. I am a friend of Ms. Montenegro, his daughter. Second I used to live with Hannah, so we used to be friends. Third, Billy and Angela asked me to introduce them to Hannah so that they could talk to her about an article she wrote for the New York Times about Angela's mother. Fourth, once the meeting was over I drove them both back to Angela's house and I haven't seen Billy since then. Fifth, why the hell would a famous man like Billy do what you say he did to a congressman? Sounds stupid to me since he's famous and most people recognize him no matter where he goes. Sixth, do you have proof that what the congressman said is true because I got to tell you, his word isn't good enough since the man is a piece of shit. He's about as untrustworthy as they come."

"You don't mince words do you?" Morse was surprised that Booth hadn't been a little more tactful. "Normally people around here are a little more circumspect about people in office."

A smirk now gracing his lips, Booth shook his head. "I'm an FBI Agent. I don't kiss politicians' asses. I arrest them if they don't toe the line and I leave them alone if they behave themselves."

"So you deny that you helped kidnap and assault Congressman Barlow?" Agent Morse stared at Booth with hooded eyes and knew that Booth was probably a dead end, at least for now.

"I deny it." Booth shook his head. "You better tread carefully with Billy. Unless you have proof that he did what you say he did, you're shit out of luck. The man is rich and very famous and he'll laugh you guys out of court."

"We don't have proof about what happened to Barlow and that's damn odd so far." Morse continued to stare at Booth. "No else seemed to have a motive to go after the congressman except Billy. If he did it, he had to have got help from someone and you're the most logical candidate to do that for him, being an ex Ranger and all."

His temper starting to heat up, Booth knew that was what Morse was counting on. "Listen Sport, I enforce the laws, I don't break them. Feel free to check into what I've been doing during whatever day this was supposed to have happened. I'm sure you'll find out I've been working my ass off like I always do. Now, I have work to do." Booth picked up a report and started to read it.

Obviously dismissed, Morse stood up, stared at Booth for a few seconds and then left. Once he was outside of Booth's office and was moving down the hallway, he pulled his phone from this jacket and called his partner. "I'm pretty sure Agent Booth didn't help him. I'll check into his activities for the last week, but I think this is a dead end. Booth claims that he is a friend of Angela Montenegro not Billy and that since he used to live with Hannah Burley he was asked to introduce Billy to her. I believe him. I don't know why the Capitol Police aren't doing these interviews, we have our own cases to work on."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Congressman Barlow was furious, livid actually. Pointing at his sleeve covered arm, the man was all but sputtering. "You know Billy did this. Arrest him for God's sake. I mean who the hell would force a tattoo on me that says Tracy RIP? Get real. He did this. He assaulted a congressman. That's a federal offense. What are you waiting for?"

Deputy Director Peltier of the FBI was fascinated at the way the congressman turned from a pasty white to a mottled red in a matter of seconds. The man definitely had a high blood pressure problem not that the deputy director cared. "Congressman, this is the United States and you have to have proof to arrest someone. Just because you have a new tattoo doesn't mean anything. We can't find anyone that saw you kidnapped, tattooed or taken for a ride out west. No one saw Billy with you at any time in the last few weeks. No tattoo parlor or artist remembers seeing you in the district. If he had it done somewhere else then we really don't have a way of finding that out. Do you know how many tattoo parlors there are in this country and not all of them are licensed? If you had that tattoo done by someone not licensed then I recommend that you have some blood tests done to make sure you didn't pick up anything you shouldn't have."

His complexion now a scarlet color, Barlow stood up and leaned on his desk. "This is bullshit, he did this. He met me outside my house and invited me for a drink. We had a few drinks in his car talking about our younger days, but I don't remember anything after that. My DNA should be in that car. Find his car and check. Do your job."

Coldly, the deputy director stood up so that the congressman wasn't looming over him. "We did check the car he was seen driving around the district during that time period and it's clean. I mean it's been detailed to the inch of its life and there is nothing to say you were in that car."

"Well, damn it, that's suspicious and you know it." Barlow tried to control his temper. He needed Peltier on his side. "He did this. He kidnapped me and assaulted me."

Patiently Peltier explained the facts to the congressman. "Look, even if your DNA was in the car, you admitted that he invited you for drinks and you drank in his car. You don't remember what happened after that. You were checked for drugs when you were admitted to the hospital for heat exhaustion and none were found. If you blacked out from drinking then you don't know for sure who did what to you and any lawyer will have you laughed out of court especially since we're dealing with a very famous person. Any good lawyer will point out that someone would have had to have seen the man driving to west Texas with you. Let's face it, the man is famous and most people recognize him wherever he goes. No one has come forward to corroborate your story. If he left the district he did it without leaving a trail. He would have had to have used cash because there are no credit card records showing him buying gas or anything else outside the district until two days ago when he purchased a plane ticket to Germany."

"What about that reporter Hannah Burley?" Barlow was getting desperate. "I told her about Billy's girlfriend and she published the story. I know she got a visit from Billy and one of your FBI Agents, the one that's head of Major Crimes."

"And nothing happened accept a conversation." Peltier fought to keep from looking at his wrist watch. "Ms. Burley was contacted by my agents and she said the interview was very amicable. She said that Agent Booth introduced Billy and his daughter to her and they talked about the article she wrote. She apologized for not thinking about how it would affect Ms. Montenegro and she said she was forgiven. That was the end of the conversation."

Filled with disbelief, the congressman shook his head. "Amicable? She left the damn country after that conversation. This is bullshit. She's lying, damned reporters. They lie about everything."

Peltier shook his head. "Well then I guess she would make a terrible witness in court . . . Ms. Burley says she'd grown tired of politicians and the corruption that's so rampant here and she asked to be reassigned overseas. She's a war correspondent and she wanted her old job back."

"Are you accusing me of something?" Barlow had lost a little color in his face and started to wonder what Burley had told the FBI or the Capitol Police.

Done with the conversation, Peltier shrugged his shoulders. "I'm telling you what Ms. Burley said because you brought her into the conversation. I'm not accusing you of anything." _You fucking idiot._ "You asked me to get some of my people to help with the investigation because you thought the Capitol Police were dragging their feet, so my people looked into this. We found the same thing the Capitol Police found. You don't have a case Congressman Barlow. No witnesses, no proof, no case. " Turning he left the office.

Congressman Barlow fumed for a while and thought of the injustice of the situation. He planned on talking to the Director of the FBI, but he was sure no one was going to do anything about the kidnapping or the tattoo. He really hated that Billy was going to get away with what he had done.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sipping some coffee from his Steelers mug, Booth was trying to take a break when a courier entered his office handed him a large manila envelope, had him sign for it and left. Curious, Booth opened it and found a letter and a sheaf of paper inside.

 _Dear Seeley,_

 _I'm sure you're surprised to hear from me so soon, but I really needed to contact you. I don't know if you are aware of it, but I was finally given an assignment overseas and I am now in Iraq. I really hated political reporting. Give me a good old war zone anytime._

 _Anyway, before we broke up, I mentioned to you that I was working on a story about Congressman Barlow. I know you weren't really interested at the time, but I think you will be now. I was trying to connect him to some kickbacks from a pharmaceutical company, but I was having a hard time getting concrete proof. A source had told me about the kickbacks and that shortly after getting a big paycheck from Pharma-SPCL the congressman managed to miraculously get the company an extension on their patent for their drug SPCL. It's actually their only money maker._

 _Well to make a long story short, I have the proof now. My source has a relative that works at Pharma-SPCL and she mailed me the reports you will find in this envelope. This is the smoking gun that can be used to bring down Congressman Barlow. I know you can't stand the guy, so I am trusting you to hand them over to the proper authorities and not bury this._

 _I'm sorry things didn't work out between us, Seeley. You wanted things that I couldn't give you. I know that it hurt you that I turned you down when you proposed, but I can't change who I am anymore than you can change who you are._

 _By the way, tell Ms. Montenegro and her father no hard feelings._ _I do regret printing the article. I thought because it was old news it would just be a interesting story, but I didn't mean to hurt your friend Angela. Her mother died a heroic death and I didn't see any harm in people knowing about it. I guess I was wrong. I'm human and I make mistakes. This is also why I prefer foreign correspondence._ _I really hated it in D.C. and Billy's suggestion that I leave was actually the kick start I needed to get back into the part of reporting that really makes a difference. Now I am where I want to be._

 _Hannah_

"Yeah you're away from me which I guess is great for you." Booth was still angry that Hannah had refused to marry him, but he was getting over it. He had thought she had loved him and that she wanted to be with him, but he had been wrong and there was nothing he could do about it. The last few weeks he had had time to think about what he wanted in life and he knew that he needed someone that cared if he was screwing up and was wiling to be in his corner. He had met few people in his life that actually saw who he really was. Most women he dated were drawn to the outside package, but once they looked inside they didn't like what they saw. He had a lot of baggage and they didn't want to help him carry it. He did know that no matter what happened in the future he would fight to keep from being bitter about his life. He had fought a life time to not be his father and he would do everything in his power to never cross that dark line. He was not his father and never would be.

His thoughts now on Brennan, Booth smiled. Brennan had been his friend for a long time. She knew who he was and what he was and it never seemed to bother her just like he knew who she was. He valued her friendship and he regretted trying to force her to see him as anything other than a friend. He loved her and he knew he always would, but since she was only interesed in him as a friend he would have to accept that and he did. He had made a lot of mistakes in his life, but he knew that as long as he had a friend like Brennan he would be okay.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay this story is really finished now. Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


End file.
